Happy Birthday Baby
by McSnoopy69
Summary: A one shot originally written for a friend as a birthday present.


The night had been awesome. A candle lit dinner at our favourite restaurant, a drive to the lake to walk hand in hand on the beach beneath the moonlight and now the two of us sharing a glass of wine in front of the glowing embers of the fireplace. Yeah...it had been the perfect day.

In total silence we snuggled there on the sofa sipping the sweet wetness of the last remnants of wine in our glasses. The last drops drained, I stifled a yawn with my fist, twisting slightly to gaze at the handsome man holding me in his arms.

Untangling myself from his warm embrace, I rose to my feet and extended my hand. "Take me to bed, Derek."

Pulling himself to his full height in front of me, his hand held firmly in mine, he cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Your wish is my command."

He pressed a tender kiss to my wine-drenched lips as he caressed my cheek with the pad of his thumb, sending shivers through my entire body. Gently he reached down, one hand around my waist and the other behind my knees and cradled me in his arms, heading to our room.

Derek nuzzled my neck softly with his lips as he climbed the steps holding me tightly in his embrace. The spicy scent of his cologne combined with the manly scent of just Derek invaded my senses as he flicked on the light dimmer switch with his elbow.

Closing the door with his foot, he carried me to our bed and deposited me in the middle on top of the indigo blue satin spread, the flame red of my dress contrasting drastically.

Shifting my legs to the side of the bed, he raised my slender leg and toyed with the strap holding my 3" stiletto heals that matched my dress on my tiny foot. Kneeling on the bed, he slowly drew the shoe from my foot and dropped it to the floor. Bringing his lips to my toes, he kissed them one by one before sucking each of them in turn. Placing that one aside, he proceeded to do the same with my other foot. Tingles of pleasure coursed through my body, sending shockwaves to my heated core.

Reaching up between us, I loosened the knot of his tie and slowly dragged it over his head, tossing it aside. My fingers shook as I undid the tiny buttons of his good-looking red shirt, revealing his chiselled chest and the downy hair that peppered it. With a perfectly manicured fiery red fingernail, I traced around his nipple and watched it harden before my eyes. Trailing the same nail to the other side, I did the same. A hiss escaped from his lips as my fingers slid down to the buckle of his belt unfastening it and the button beneath.

Leaning me back against the spread, he raised the hem of my dress, spotting my matching red thong, his eyes darkening to sapphire with desire. Rolling the dress up further, he exposed my rosy-tipped breasts to the air, the nipples hardening even more with his breath that exhaled over them. My hands holding his, I helped him pull the silky material of my dress over my head and let it fall to the bed behind me. My eyes clouded with desire as he leaned forward and drew the hardened bud between his lips while his fingertips preformed magic on it's twin. A moan slid from my throat as he nipped lightly at the heated flesh and I reached to lower the zipper of his pants, and slipped them down his muscled thighs along with his boxer briefs to his knees. My fingertips brushed slightly against his hardened cock as it sprang from its confines and twitched with a mind of it own.

Derek groaned as I wrapped my tiny fist around his steeled length and slowly worked it up and down within my tight grip. The pad of my thumb feeling the first drops of his precum as I rimmed the velvety head, drawing circles before cupping his balls in my palm and squeezing them slightly, sending shudders through his body.

Grabbing my hands he pushed me back to the bed and grasped my panties with his fingers and anxiously pulled them away from my throbbing centre, down my slender thighs and tossed them away. The five o'clock shadow that covered his face tickled the sensitive skin of my inner thighs as his tongue traced a path to my engorged clit. The hidden bundle of nerves pulsed with need as he stoked it back and forth, twirling it with his expert tongue until I screamed my release. Lapping up every last drop, he ravaged my swollen lips, his tongue forging a path to my tonsils leaving the taste of myself in my mouth.

A low growl burst from his chest as his swollen dick jerked against my glistening core still wracked with pulses from my climax as his cock demanded entrance. Taking his large cock in hand, he tortured my clit relentlessly with the moistened tip, driving me to insane heights before slamming it deep within my slippery sheath.

"Oh my fuckin' God Derek!!" I shouted over his loud grunts as each stroke felt like it was hitting my navel from the strength of his thrusts and I pressed my legs to his ass begging him to go deeper and harder. Our hips bucked together furiously as the slippery walls of my pussy contracted tightly around his tempered shaft feeling myself on the verge of another mind-blowing orgasm. My fingers fisted in his ebony curls and I tugged tightly, knowing the pain would bring him that much closer to filling me with his hot cum. Savagely he bit my lips as his tongue thrust deep within the cavern of my mouth echoing the actions of his cock. I swallowed his moans of pleasure and he mine as I felt the tension building as his cock twitched and jerked deep inside my contracting pussy walls, the pressure of his salty juice slowly building up within his balls ready to fill me completely.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" he screamed as the pressure boiled over and stream after stream of milky white cum sporadically released into my heated core. My body twisted and shuddered with the strength of my climax as my pussy gripped his cock roughly, milking every last bit of his love juice into me.

With haggard breath, he collapsed on top of me with no ambition or strength to move other than to roll to his side, bringing me with him still joined at the hips. Both of us panting and gasping for breath, we laid there coddled in each other's arms, our bodies sticky with sweat and the juice of our orgasms.

Breathlessly he spoke in a whisper. "Happy Birthday Nikki, my love."

A loud rap on the door to my room brought me back to my senses. Standing there was my husband, holding a tray with breakfast. FUCK!! It was only a dream!!


End file.
